A Different Hogwarts
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Temperance is a witch and married to the Doctor. After deciding she had seen too much murder she takes up Dumbledore's offer at being a Professor at Hogwarts with her friends. What Dumbledore didn't tell them was their old friends were coming to inspect Hogwarts. Also a murder happens...Crossover: Bones/Harry Potter/Doctor Who/Vampire Academy/Twilight. Doctor Who/Temperance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Temperance is a witch and married to the Doctor. After deciding she had seen too much murder she takes up Dumbledore's offer at being a Professor at Hogwarts with her friends. What Dumbledore didn't tell them was their old friends were coming to inspect Hogwarts. Also a murder happens...Crossover: Bones/Harry Potter/Doctor Who/Vampire Academy/Twilight

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Temperance signed her name on her resignation form. Sealing it she grabs her stuff and leaves the resignation letter on Cam's desk. She walks to the car pack where the TARDIS is waiting. Smiling she opens it.

"Mum!" Rachael her daughter says

"Hi everyone", Temperance says seeing all her children around the TARDIS controls

"All done?" the Doctor asks

"Yes. Now doesn't the Headmaster of Hogwarts want to see us?" Temperance asks

"He does. Everyone is waiting for us", the Doctor says

"Lets go then", Temperance says smiling

"Off we go!" the Doctor says flipping the switches

They land at Hogwarts.

"Kids stay here. This is a talk for grown ups", Temperance says, "Evan you are in charge"

"To make sure you don't fly the TARDIS I am locking it down", the Doctor says to his children

"We will see you soon", Temperance says leaving on the Doctor's arm

The walk up the Headmaster's office where they are let in. In the office were Frank and Alice, Sirius and Donna, Rory and Amy, Severus and Rose, Remus and Clara, Mickey and Martha, Sarah Smith and William Davis. Isabella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, Rosemarie and Adrian

"Tempe!" Lily and Amy says going to hug their sister

"Lils, Amy good to see you. All of you", Temperance says, "Headmaster, Professor McGonagall"

"Miss Brennan", Professor McGonagall says

"Now that everyone is here. I have offers to make", Dumbledore says, "Severus is already teaching Potions and Rose I want you to teach Maths. Amy I want you to teach English and Rory I want you to be in the school Infirmary as a Doctor. Clara I want you to teach advance English. Martha I want you as a Doctor in the infirmary. Sarah Jane Smith-Davis I would like you to teach Science. Donna as a witch I want you to share teaching Charms with Professor Flitwick. Sirius, Remus, James I want you three to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Frank and Alice I want you two as security Aurors protecting the school. Lily I want you as our History of Magic Teacher. Alice Cullen-Whitlock I want you as Divination Professor you will be able to find the real seers. Esme and Rosalie I want you both a Muggle-Studies Professors. Carlisle I want you as a doctor in the infirmary. Isabella Snape-Cullen I want you in-charge of a duelling class for all ages. Rosemarie Hathaway Ivashkov I want you as a gym teacher with Mickey. Adrian Ivashkov I want you also in the Infirmary healing the injured. Emmett, Jasper and Edward I would like you as security too and Temperance I want you as Worlds Professor, because you know there is more than planet earth out there. The Doctor may help you if you wish. You can all live here in the Castle we already have rooms for all of you and your children. It is now up to you", Dumbledore says

"At least the royals won't find us", Adrian says to Rose, "We can be left in peace"

"Are kids will be safe here", Rosalie says to her family

Each couple began talking it over then they talked as a group and decided they were going to do it. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Get your kids and we will show you to your rooms", Dumbledore says

"Thank you Headmaster", everyone says

"Oh and by the way at the start of the year we will be having some guests. Don't worry about them. You just have to answer their questions when you ask. Now off you go", Dumbledore says

They all didn't worry about the guests but something in Tempe's heart flicked saying something was coming. The Doctor put his arms around her and the feeling when away.

"I love you my handsome Doctor", Tempe says

"I love you too Temperance Joy Evans-Brennan", the Doctor says kissing her

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

**Characters **

Temperance Joy Brennan known as Temperance Evans: Lily's, Petunia's and Amy's elder sister: Witch

The Doctor: Temperance's Husband: Time Lord

James Potter: Lily's Husband: Wizard

Lily Potter known as Lily Evans: Tempe, Petunia's and Amy's sister: Witch

Frank Longbottom: Alice's Husband: Wizard

Alice Longbottom: Frank's Wife: Witch

Sirius Black: Husband of Donna Noble: Wizard

Donna Noble known as Donna Black: Witch

Rory Williams: Amy's Husband: Muggle

Amy Pond known as Amy Pond-Williams: Tempe, Lily's, Petunia's sister: Witch

Severus Snape: Rose Taylor's husband: Wizard

Rose Taylor known as Rose Snape: Witch

Remus Lupin: Husband of Clara Oswald: Werewolf and Wizard

Clara Oswald known as Clara Lupin: Muggle

Mickey Smith: Husband of Martha: Muggle

Martha Jones known as Martha Smith: Muggle

Sarah Jane Smith: (Muggle). Wife of William Davis

Rosemarie Hathaway: Dhampir and Witch. Wife of Adrian Ivashkov

Adrian Ivashkov: Moroi. Husband of Rosemarie Hathaway

Isabella Snape also known as Isabella Swan and Isabella Cullen. Witch/Vampire. Wife of Edward Cullen.

Carlisle Cullen. Vampire. Husband of Esme Cullen

Esme Cullen. Vampire. Wife of Carlisle Cullen

Emmett McCarty. Vampire. Husband of Rosalie Hale

Rosalie Hale. Vampire. Wife of Emmett McCarty

Jasper Whitlock. Vampire. Husband of Alice Cullen

Alice Cullen. Vampire. Wife of Jasper Whitlock


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
